Forbidden Romance
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: Classic tale of star crossed lovers. One a pure blood, one a monster, yet their love and passion for one another over rides all that keep them apart. Oneshot, complete.


**I own no one in this. JK Rowling owns it all.**

"Mrs Lestrange, Mrs Rodolphus Lestrange, Mrs Bellatrix Black- Lestrange."

Bella groaned in frustration as she tried to find a title that sounded perfect for her and being unable to. She sat down on the bed, taking care not to wrinkle the extravagant wedding gown that she was wearing. Today was her wedding day, a day that most others loved and couldn't wait for. However, Bella was not like most others, not in the least.

She had never wanted this wedding to happen, in all honesty she never wanted this courtship to happen either. But due to her mothers constant badgering and her fathers curses, she had been forced to endure meeting and dating the wretched man she was about to call her husband. He had treated her like a common mudblood! He wasn't romantic in the least, he had shouted at her for the pettiest of things, and had even gone so far as to begun striking her, something that most of the Black woman and other woman of pure and noble blood had been forced to endure for centuries. But as I said earlier, Bella was not like most others. As soon as his hand had touched her unwillingly for the first time, she had cursed him with a full body bind curse (she couldn't kill him, for what noble and true pure blood would she be if she were to be responsible for the death of another pure blood whilst there kind were quickly slipping away?) and appirated to his house.

She had loved him, the moment she had first set eyes on him she knew that they were meant to be together. She knew that it could never be, and thats what made it so exciting. She had always followed her parents word like it were gospel. Never get involved with muggle borns, always act dignified, never disgrace the name of Black, no matter what your married name was, remember who you were. She followed those rules like they were the holy word, until she had met him.

Oh do not get me wrong, she had avoided him like the plague up until about her fifth year, then she had become a little more interested in the dashing young man she had always been told was zenith her. Of course being a Black, most everyone was benieth her, but he was different. This was him! The one name her parents hated to even speak of, the one name that brought scowls and angry mutterings every time it was brought up. But oh how she loved him, and he felt the same way. Soon after they began to think of each other not as enemy's but as lovers, and that they were my friends, that they were.

They could never broadcast there relationship to any of there friends or family. What would they say? What would they do? Bellatrix Black, the pure blooded Slytherin whose family was renowned for hating almost everyone who didn't share there sur name was dating him, a disgrace to the wizarding world, a man who was, in others views, a monster, a man most others would have trembled in fear had they known the real him. She shivered at the thought off what might happen to her and him if anyone found out, yet that very same thought thrilled and excited her as well.

Anyway lets head back to the present time shall we? Bella was sitting on the bed, nervously fidgeting the engagement ring on her finger, wanting nothing more then to throw it out the window. She got off the bed, once again being sure not to wrinkle the gown and walked over to the window and looked down. The guests had begun arriving, though only a very small handful, and since Rodolphus and Bella were so high up on the social ladder, they were forced by there parents to invite over five hundred people, even though a majority of them they had no idea who they were, and in a few cases didn't even know they had invited them until they received their RSVP.

She groaned then quickly turned away from the window, fearing she might be sick at the sight. She took out an old silver locket she had received so many years ago out of her desk drawer and opened it, gazing longingly into it.

"Please," she whispered into the necklace as if it could hear her, "please come. I have to see you."

At once she heard a small pop in side the closet and then it knocked.

"Bella," her lover's voice whispered, "are you alone?"

"Yes, please come out here. I need to talk to you."

The closet door opened to revel a tall, thin man with gorgeous green eyes, scars on his face, and sandy, somewhat scruffy hair.

"Bella, what's wrong?" he asked coming out of the closet. She ran over to him and hugged him tightly, laying her head against his shoulders and began to cry.

"It's alright, it's alright," he comforted softly, stroking her hair.

"No it's not," she cried holding him tighter. "You don't understand."

"Tell me, my love, whatevers' wrong with you I'll help you."

"You can't," she said breaking away from him and sitting on the bed. "I'm getting married to a man I can't stand, when the man I really want is sitting right here and I'll never be able to have. Theres nothing anybody can do, not you, not me, anyone."

Her lover looked at her before he went over and sat down on the bed and enclosed her hand with his.

"I want you too, I've wanted you since I first laid eyes on you. But, Bella you know what would happen if we got together. You're family would disown you, possibly kill you and me. No, it's better this way."

"I don't love him! I don't want to be with him, I want to be with you! He hurts me!"

"It hurts me too, but-"

"You don't get it. He hurts me, like physically hurts me. He hit me a couple times over the simplest of things and-"

"He hit you?" he questioned angrily and in shock. She nodded then gathered her hair in one hand and pulled it up, revealing a large hand print on her neck.

"I'll kill him," he growled.

"You can't! He'll kill you!"

The man growled lowly once more but nodded.

"Fine, I won't touch the bastard."

"But," she said, a somewhat cruel smile playing on her lips, "if you were to be standing near him when-"

"No, Bella!" the man said sternly. "Don't tempt me with that!"

She nodded then laid her head on his shoulders.

"I love you," he said softly stroking her hair.

"I love you too," she said, letting more tears flow down her eyes, not caring she was ruining her one hundred and fifty gallon makeup session.

"I'm sorry it has to be this way. But maybe it's for the best. I mean, I hate the danger I put you in."

"I don't care about that and you know I don't," she said sternly lifting her head from his shoulders. "Hell I'm safer with you then I am with him any day!"

"Bella, I'm too dangerous for you. I can't-"

"No!" she interrupted, "ever since we started dating, you know that I didn't care about you putting me in danger Hell I'm in more danger by getting married to the 'right' type of man then I am by being with the one I love!"

"All I'm saying is that-"

"What? I want to be with you, and there is nothing you can do or say to change it."

He sighed a little annoyed. This was one of the reason that he loved her, her determination, her fearlessness. But it was those same qualities that made him want to tear his hair out.

Bella got up and made her way over to the window and looked down. Even more people were filling in the seats, and now Rodolphus was standing at the alter, looking rather bored with the whole affair.

He looked up at her and smirked and winked. She looked at him in disgust before she turned away from the window and walked back to her lover.

"Take me away," she begged. "I can't get married to that piece of filth, I know I can't! Please just take me away!"

"Bella, calm down. Now look, I hate this as much as I do, but theres nothing we can do."

"I thought you loved me."

"I do! I love you more then life itself, and if I could whisk you away on a white stallion I would in a heart beat. But they would find us, kill me, and then take you back. I'm sorry, Bella."

Tears flooded her eyes once more and he bit his lip rather hard to keep his own tears from escaping.

"So, I guess this is good bye then?" she whispered, the tears falling onto her dress. He nodded.

"I'm sorry," he repeated. She looked at him for a moment, wiped the tears from her eyes and walked out of the room, briefly hearing the sounds of a sob before there was a light pop.

She looked down at the silver locket in her hand for a moment before she placed it around her neck.

"There you are!" her mother barked at her coming up the stairs, running up to her. She stopped shirt and looked at her in disgust.

"Ugh, Bellatrix, what happened to your makeup?"

"I was cry-"

"Where on earth did you get that ungodly necklace from?"

"It was a gift," she told her.

"Well for god sakes take it off. It's looks disheveled."

"No! someone very special gave me this locket. It's like a two way mirror. Whenever I need to speak to this person I can just tell it and he'll appear."

"Well there's no way you're wearing that on your wedding day."

Druella reached up and made a move to grab it but she backed up and clutched it to her chest.

"I told you no!"

"Bellatrix Black! You may be getting married but you will still listen to me!"

"You're not touching this locket!"

The two woman glared at one another before Druella looked out the window and gasped.

"Oh my god, it's starting. Alright, get downstairs, you want to wear that horrid thing and make a fool out of yourself, go right ahead."

Bellatrix glared at her before they made their way downstairs, clutching the locker her lover gave to her tight to her heart.

**Later that night**

"You rip this dress, you're dead," Bellatrix told Rodolphus as he threw her on his bed.

"Our bed," she was forced to reminded herself with a shudder.

"Shut up," he told her, straddling her and ripping the dress in half, reveling her body.

"You ass! I told you not to rip it! Do you know how much it cost!?" she yelled, trying to get out from under him, but he forced her down on the bed once more.

"Let me up, now," she growled, truing to escape his grasp.

He didn't respond as he threw the remains of the torn gown on the floor and unbuttoned his trousers and pulled them down.

"I said get off me, I'm not in the mood."

"It's our wedding night," Rodolphus said, pulling down her underwear.

"I don't care, get off me, Rodolphus."

He didn't pay attention to her as he pulled down his boxers and riped her bra from her.

"I said get off me!" she yelled, beginning to fight him.

He hit her across the face, hard. She let out a cry of fear as she placed a hand to her stinging cheek.

"And that," he said smugly, "is to let you know who's in charge."

Tears began to roll down her eyes as he spread her legs and kissed her rather roughly on the mouth.

He was about to thrust

into her before there was a loud howl from what sounded right outside the room.

"What the hell?" Rodolphus asked getting off of her and making his way across his bedroom. Bella looked out the window and her eyes widened as she saw there was a full moon.

"Rodolphus!" she cried fearfully as he placed a hand on the door knob.

"What, woman?" he snapped angrily. She glared at him and shook her head.

"Nothing."

"Idiot," he mumbled opening the door.

Bella let out a scream as a large wolf lept in and pinned him to the floor, fur sticking up, fangs bared.

Rodolphus tried to get out from under him, but the wolf pinned him down, and was no match for his strength.

"Bella, get this thing off me!" Rodolphus screamed.

Bella made no mood to to get up and help, for she was too petrified.

"I said help me, you idiot woman!"

The wolf growled loudly and with a large swipe of his paw, sent him flying across the room. He crashed against the wall, but was quick on his feet again. The wolf came charging at him, but Rodolphus ran out of the room, shutting the door, locking Bellatrix in side.

The wolf turned to her and Bella screamed and stood up on the bed.

"Go away! Shoo!" she yelled. But the wolf seemed to be calm now and sat down on the floor, wagging his tail and panting happily. Bella looked at it oddly for a moment before she cautionary got off of the bed and made her way over to the wolf.

"Go- good wolf. Nice wolf." He trotted over to the door and picked up a note it had drooped when it came leaping into the room. It went up to her and she backed up against the wall.

"Get away!" she screamed, but the wolf was unvexed by her shouting. It went right up to her and dropped the note at her feet and backed up, it's bushy tail still wagging. She picked it up and, ignoring the drool and teeth marks, and read it.

"Wolfsbane potion."

Bella's eyes widened and looked at the wolf who howled and bounded up to her and lept at her and pinned her to the ground, licking every inch of her face.

She couldn't help but laugh, even though she did feel like her ribs were about to be crushed from the weight of him. He got off her and jumped in the bed and looked at her eagerly, his tail wagging faster then ever. She got off the floor and looked at him with a smug look on her face.

"Sorry, but I like my men a little less furry.

He whimpered and she laughed again and went over to the bed and sat down, hugging the large wolf around the neck.

"I love you," she whispered as her tears fell into it's thick fur.

He let out a howl and then laid down on the bed and Bella laid down next to him, using his soft body for a pillow.

They both laid there for what seemed like forever, neither one saying anything before Bella finally closed her eyes and fell asleep.

**The Next Morning.**

Bella opened her eyes and looked next to the man whose body she was lying next to She looked up at him and smiled, happier then she could have ever thought that she was waking up next to the man she held closet to her heart. His green eyes held distress as he looked out the window, something obviously troubling him.

"Morning," she said softly, moving closer to him. He barely flickered a smile as he looked over at her before resuming his dead pan stare at the wall across from them. At once she could tell that something was wrong.

"Are you okay?" she asked, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him.

He said nothing as he continued to look at the wall.

"Please tell me what's wrong."

He sighed then looked over at her, a sad look plastered on his face.

"Last night, I shouldn't have done that. I could have killed him or worse."

She was tempted to say ,"so?" but knew how much this had disturbed him. After all, being in love with someone for ten years made someone very knowledgeable indeed in the ways of their feelings.

"But you didn't."

"I could have killed you. If something had happened to you," he shook his head, "I don't think I could have lived with myself."

"Don't think like that. Besides you took the potion, you were fine. It was you except, you know, furry."

"I don't care, Bella. Last night when I had him pinned under me. I, I wanted to bite him so bad! I just wanted to kill him, just rip him apart. You don't know what it's like to want to hurt someone so badly and not know if you can control it."

"But you didn't though," she reminded him. "No one got hurt, and if anything had happened it would have been his fault."

"How do you figure that?"

"He shut a were wolf in with me, knowing what could happen. It would have been his fault."

He sighed once more and got up from the bed. Bella sat up and looked at him with sorrow. She hated seeing him so distressed over something that wasn't his fault.

"Love, please. Don't distress yourself. Nothing happened."

"But something could have! I could have made you like me. A monster."

She got up from the bed and stormed over to him and cupped his face in her hands.

"You are no monster! Don't you ever say something like that again! You are the most amazing, passionate, kindest man I've ever known. And I swear as long as there's breath in my body, I will love you. If you were a monster, one would assume that I would have stopped loving you some point in the last ten years. I love you more then life himself, and I want to be with you more anything."

He looked at her and saw tears glistening in her eyes. He gently wiped them away.

"I love you to, I always have. Bella, and you know that. But-"

She placed a finger over his lips. "No buts, just love me. Love me like I know you can."

"Oh, Bella."

He leaned in and kissed her passionately, with the ferocity of a pent up love over a hundred years.

He drew back and she kept her eyes closed, savoring the moment.

"Take me away," she whispered, wanting nothing more then to fall into his arms forever. "I'm sick of not being able to love you all the time, of hiding our passion for each other."

"But what about Rodolphus?"

"The man left me to die. Do you honestly think he'll care if I run away with another man?"

"And your family? what about them?"

"I don't care. I want you to be my family."

He looked into her pleading eyes, and he finally knew that there was no getting rid of her, that she didn't care about his problem. He grabbed her hand and she smiled.

"Let's go."

She grinned before she raced over to the bed and grabbed her wand off the bedside table and pointed it at herself, dressing herself. Bella turned back o him and walked back up to him.

"Are you ready?"

"What about all your stuff?" he asked.

"I don't need anything but you."

He grinned and leaned into kiss her once more.

He wrapped his arms around her and she as well before the door slammed open.

Both lovers turned towards the door to find Rodolphus along with two others with wands in front of them.

"There he is! The monster who tried to kill me and Bell-" but he stopped short at the sight he was seeing. His eyes narrowed at the man who had his hands on his wife.

"Get away from her, filth!" he bellowed, aiming his wand at him.

"Rodolphus, no!" she screamed, stepping in front of him.

"Out of the way, Bellatrix!"

"Don't touch him!"

"He's a monster who tried to kill me! Now out of the way, you foolish girl!"

"I love him!"

A complete and utter silence broke out amongst the group. Rodolphus's eyes widened in shock before they narrowed in hate.

"I knew something was up," he said, coming up to her. "I knew you were messing with someone behind my back. But to a monster like this, to complete and utter filth."

"I love him, and I'm going away with him," she repeated, as her lover held her closer, determined to protect her.

"You'd rather be with him? A whore to a monster!"

"I'd rather be his whore then your wife."

Rodolphus' eyes narrowed and he grabbed her by the arm, but as soon as he did, he pushed him back and stood in front of her.

"You're never going to touch her again."

"How dare you touch me, monster! She doesn't love you! No one does! How could one love a creature so vile and viscous such as yourself?"

He glared at him, but inside he knew he was right. How could one love someone like him? Especially someone like Bella.

"Well we're here to place him under arrest, so it doesn't matter who loves who," one of them men who had entered the room with him said going up to him.

"What for?" Bella cried coming from behind him, this time being the protector.

"Regulation 64-118 of magical law states that all werewolves while in time of human status must not voluntarily place them selves besides non infected beings on nights of the full moon before they take wolf status."

"He took his potion!" Bella cried.

"It doesn't matter," the second man told her. "Even with wolfsbane, it's possible for them to have the urge to bite non infected beings."

"You're not taking him!" she yelled, aiming her wand at them.

"Enough of this foolishness," Rodolphus said, grabbing her by the arm and yanking her away from him.

"Get your hands off her!" he ordered, starting to go up to her, but one of the man grabbed him by the arms and held them behind his back.

"You're under arrest," the second man said handcuffing him.

"No!" Bella screamed trying to get out of Rodolphus' hold, but to no luck.

"Bella!" he cried, trying to get to her, but with the two men restraining him, he couldn't get to her.

"Let's go, theres a good lad," the first one said dragging him out of the room.

"No! Please! He didn't hurt anybody!"

"Get off of me! Bella!"

With a growl, he yanked out of his hold and raced towards them. With a yell of fright, Rodolphus let go of her and stepped back. He grabbed her hand, and with a silent pop, they were gone, never to see those who wanted to keep the ultimate love apart, again.

**Six years later**

"Mama, come play with me!" a five year old Narcissa Ann Black said running up to Bella, toy broomstick in hand as she made a towel hand dry the dishes.

"Later okay, love?"

Narcissa nodded then continued to play with her broomstick.

"She's amazing, isn't she?" her lover whispered coming up behind her and wrapping her arms around her.

Bella nodded in agreement.

"Every things amazing," she told him, not being able to contain her grin.

As she watched her daughter play in the small yard, and had her one true love embracing her, she couldn't help but smile. With a look down at her hand which once held a large, gaudy wedding and engagement ring, now held a beautiful, small ring with a single diamond in it, she couldn't help but think the same thing she thought of almost every day for the past sixteen years.

"Mrs. Bellatrix Lupin. It's perfect."

The End

I know you all probably knew who it was about half way through, but mehh. Please review!!


End file.
